Curses Behold
by GurlehMonkeh
Summary: When Sakura was a little girl, a sorcercor came round and cursed her. Now, as she's seventeen now, she lives a half life. She turns into a demon at the full moon, not being able to control her actions, she loses control and kills. Sakura's now a wanted cr


YO, my first story!

'Talking is going to be like this'

thinking is going to be like this: blah blah blah, she thought (heheh)...

The summary is below.

Full Summary: **When Sakura was a little girl, a sorcercor came round and cursed her. Now, as she's seventeen now, she lives a half life. She turns into a demon at the full moon, not being able to control her actions, she loses control and kills. Sakura's now a wanted criminal. The only way to break the curse is to find true loves first kiss. Only the lover has to know about the curse too. When Sakura meets a most annoying warrior, whom she found have dead on the beach, they get off to a rocky start. Will love blossom between these two? Or will she live a cursed, half life, forever?**

Yeah, that's basically it. I know it sounds stupid... But... It will be too, so read it anyway. I'm making this up as I go along, so gimme a break. I'm trrying to write two stories at once. WTF.

The Beginning

A figure dressed in a black cloack stood on the hill, waiting. It was riding a pure black stallion that pawed at the ground, and shuffled towards the forest. Pulling back on the reins slightly, the figure shook it's head slightly, and mumbled soft word to the horse, telling it 'No'. The figure was a wanted criminal in the area it was in, for murder. If she went foreward into the forest, there was probably going to be bombs, or traps near the outskirts. 'I don't want to take any chances.' it murmered softly. The horse nickered and the rider smiled. A wind blew, and the hood of the firgure fell backward, exposing it's face. It was a girl, with entransing green eyes. She had long, Auburn coloured hair, that tumbled out of the hood and it fell back. Her eyes were cold and emotionless, and her eyes skimmed the forest. Her name was Sakura Kinomoto. Pushing her horse foreward into a canter, she road around the forest, pulling at the reins now and then when the stallion strode slightly sideways to the forest. Coming to a stop as the salty sent of the ocean filled her nostrils, Sakura gazed out over the waters. She glanced down, seeing a body lying down on the ground, bloody and bruised all over. 'Another one. When will they stop.' Sakura looked over the person. A boy, rather young to die, with messy brown hair. He was wearing a grey tunic with grey pants. Straped to his side was a sword. There wasn't anything she could do for him, and she didn't have time to go burry him. It would be too risky, spending too much time out in the open. Turning to leave, Sakura stopped as a loud groan urrupted from him.

'Uggghhh...' She turned back, and looked at him. 'He's still alive,' she glanced at her horse. Getting off, and leading him over to the boy, she pulled it down so that it was laying. Reluctdently, it let her pull the boy onto the horses back. The horse snorted in annoyance. 'Sorry boy, but I want to help somehow.' She pulled on the reins of the horse, leading it to the shade of the trees of the forest. A stream was running alongside of it, so she started splashing the boy with water. As she looked at him ,she noticed how handsome he was. His mouth was curves down in a frown, and he looked in pain. He's in pain, Sakura thought, frowning. After taking off his tunic that showed his muscles, Sakura began tending to his wounds. I'm glad he isn't awake, she thought, blushing slightly. Wait, why is my face hott? I cant be blushing!!? 'Awwe, crap, I am!' she yelled aloud, rather loudly. Sakura stared dully at the boy. He tossed over, and lay on his stomach. Sakura growled. 'STOP MOVING, ASSHOLE!' she yelled, hoping he wouldn't wake up. He did, to her annoyance, and happiness. For one, she didn't want him to hear that, and for two, she did want him to wake up. Deciding to go get food for him and her, she whistled for her horse.

I'm just calling it 'the horse' or 'her horse' since I can't think up a noon-gay-ass name.

'Yo-

THE HORSES NAME ISN'T YO! IT'S JUST A GREETING I MADE HER SAY TO 'IT'!

'Do you think you can take care of him?' Sakura pointed to the boy who was looking really confused. 'Ugghhh...' He moaned again. Her eye twitched. That was the second time that she had heard him say that. 'You, shut up, stay there, and don't move. I'm getting you food. If you want to die, I suggest you go away.' He just stared blankly at her. 'Huh?' his voice was like gravel, and she sighed and pointed to the stream. 'Drink something. You sound like shit.' With those last words she turned and lef the confused boy.

Not with Sakura, With Syaoran. Before Sakura Found Him

'I can't believe I left home to try to find that bitch...' Syaoran muttered darkly. He was looking for Sakura Kinomoto, the murder. She was wanted all over the world for killing the king, mostly. Even though the king was unfair, made them all pay rediculasly large taxes, and was a total ass in every way, there was a reward for catching the killer. 'Eeh...' he grunted as he stubbed his toe on a rather large rock. Shortly after he found himself at the beaches salty waters edge. Walking along the edge, he started thinking. Wonder what kind of maniac would try to kill royalty... Baka, baka, baka...' (K, I know Syaoran sounds really retarded... But I'm drunk on sugar right now... gimme a break). Wandering around aimlessly about the beach, he started thinking about his family. His mother, being the busy woman she was, would probably only worry about his four older sisters. She thought that, since he was a boy, he could take care of himself. 'Probably doesn't even notice I'm gone,' he said bitterly, scowling. He had four rather energetic sisters, who were years older then him, and were always showing him 'elegible' ladies to date/ and or marry. He had no father, him being killed by Kinomoto a couple years ago.

NOTE: Syaoran's daddy-poo was killed by the king, thus so was the kingy-poo. Hint hint

Sitting down (it was more like he was falling, being really tired) on the beaches sand, he sighed. Maybe I should just go back home. If she's managed to kill the bloody king, she would sure as hell be able to kill me. Wait, (he's thinking) I have a _sword_, maybe _I_ could kill _her_. (LOL! STUPID MOMENT THERE! .;;) Feeling a shadow loom over him, it sent shivers down his back. He turned his head around, only to be puched hurtedly by a big man dressed in black armour, who had a sword. The last word out of his mouth was:

'Oh Shit.' He wasn't able to move, like he was paralized, but he could hear things around him. The footsteps of the man walking away, and later the hooves of a horse. An angelic voice filled the air, as the figure spoke.

'Another one. When will they stop?' Something about the voice made him wince inside his head. It was strangly cold. Not the sound. It was the soul that he heard speaking. It was very cold. After hearing the hooves start to move away, he tried to get it's attention. 'Uggghhh...' He managed to moan. Wow, he thought, that was weak. But it didn't matter. He got the person to stop, and she (before he reconized it as a girl's voice) slipped off the horse. Feeling a sudden weight beside him, and then relizing that he was being pulled onto the horse, he calmed down. For the next couple minutes, he heard nothing else, untill she practically threw him off the damned animal. Syaoran the nfelt the cold splash of water, and he frowned. She must have thought that he was in pain, or wanted to rape him because she then took off his tunic top, and started to clean his wounds. The next sentance he heard her speak surprised him. 'Awwe, crap, I am!' Syaoran frowned deeper. What the hell, he thought. He rolled over onto his stomach, and regretted it. It hurt. A lot. She spoke again, however. Not after growling though. 'STOP MOVING, ASSHOLE!' Okay, now Syaoran _really_ wanted to see the person who had just called him an ass. Opening his eyes, he tried to glare at her, but failed. She took one look at him, and whisteled. The animal that must have carried him came back, and snorted. 'Yo... Do you think you can take care of him?' she spoke to the horse like it was a person. Wait. A horse. Taking care of him. WHAT THE HELL?! Then, relizing he was still in pain, he let out a croaky groan.'Uggghhh...' From under the hood, he guessed that got her annoyed. 'You, shut up, stay there, and don't move. I'm getting you food. If you want to die, I suggest you go away.' Syaoran just stared blankly at the girl. 'Huh?' another croaky sound erupted from his throat. She must haved noticed, for she said  'Drink something. You sound like shit.' After that she left. Deciding for the best, Syaoran walked over to the spring and looked in the water.

'Euughyuck!'  It wasn't very dirty but the water wasn't exactly crystal clear. Plus fish were swiming around in it so there had to be fish shit in the water too. He braced himself, and cupped water in his hands, drinking it (Eww O.o). After a few more swollows of the yucky water (o.O?? I'm making him sound weird, aren't I?) he stepped over the bushes and sat on a log close to where the girl and himself were talking. That dumb girl, he thought, annoyed.  Who was she to boss me around. Really! He hadn't met anyone so bossy. 'You, shut up, stay there, and don't move!' he talked to himself, putting on a squeaky voice and mimicking the girls voice. He glared at the horse. 'Dumb animal' he murmered. The horse was standing behind him and he had his back turned towards it. It's tail flicked and hit him. 'Ewww... You swat bugs with that thing. Get it away!' he pushed the tail away, and this iratated(spelling?) the horse, since it kicked him rather hard in the back. 'GREAT! ANOTHER FRICKIN' INJURY! YOU STUPID ANIMAL!' Syaoran shot daggers at the horse, who let out a snorting sound, and shuffled about.

Sakura came back half an hour(thirty minutes) later, carrying fish in a sack. She looked at Syaoran from underneath her hood. It was a rather funny sight. He was sitting on the ground, his arms and legs crossed, with a scowl planted clearly across his face. Every now and then he would rub his bare back with a wet hand, causing him to scratch it. He hadn't seemed to notice she was there, because he stayed in this position instead of turning and glaring at her. 'Meatball head!' She called to him, making him jump. Throwing the sack at him head just as he turned around, he lets out a curse. 'Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?' Sakura grinned at him. He scowled, and put the sack beside him, 'No. I hardly have any contact with her at all.' 'That wasn't a question that needed an answer.' sakura rolled her eyes. She stood there for a moment, looking at him while he stared right back.

Then, Syaoran's stomach rumbled, and he blushed. Sakura laughed. 'Make food.' He said to her. She raised an eyebrow beneath her hood. 'No way. I got it. You make it,' she grinned at his confused look. 'You know. Cook?'

'I don't cook.' he said simply. 'I have maids to do that for me.' This insulted Sakura.

'Are you calling _me _your maid?' her voice hinted a smidge of anger. Syaoran had got fed up with the girl, and stupidly replied,

'Yes.' WHACK She hit him on the head 'Hey looser, if you noticed, I'm doing you a _favor_ by feeding you. And if I could be nice enough to get the food. You can damn right cook it.' He scowled.

'Fine'

'Good'

'FINE!'

'Make it, Dammit!'

'I WILL!'

'Fine' she said quietly.

'SHUT UP NINCOMPOOP!' he yelled, glaring at her.

She rolled her eyes. 'So childish,' she murmered. After about three hours of watching him, insulting his ways of making a fire, and again insulting of how cooked the fish looked, it was soon done. 'Well?' he said, putting his hands on his hips in a girly fashion.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. 'Well?'

'Aren't you going to thank me?'

'For what? Putting raw fish on a hot object. Oooh, so clever.'

'Ugh, nevermind.'

They ate in silence, ocasionally stealing glaces at one another. It was about eleven o'clock before Sakura felt it best to go to sleep (Remember she has to get up early to pack up camp, and leave :p)for one reason or another. One reason was:  Syaoran had already fallen asleep and she had no one to argue with, and. The fish was all gone TT...She cast another look at him, seeing he was shivering. Taking off her cloak, she draped it over him, an walked to her horse. (IT! IT! IT! LOL) 'Rollover and you will crush me.' She said to it when she had sat down by it with her back lent against the horse. 

Okay, I'm leaving you at that. If you want more of this story, tell me in the reviews. I want at least eight for each chapter I put up. REVIEW PEOPLE!

Note: The next chapter will start off with Syaoran's Point of View.


End file.
